Missing
by Y.H.14
Summary: Shizuo wakes up with a bad feeling and worries about the fact that Izaya hasn't shown up in Ikebukuro for almost a month by then. Is it just a coincidence or has something happened to the Informant?
1. Chapter 1

Soooo, ... I wrote this in my Philosophy class and I decided to publish it. I am going to continue this but it might take a while. Sorry... See ya'...

* * *

_**# Chapter 1 #**_

Missing - Shizuo wakes up with a bad feeling and worries about the fact that Izaya hasn't shown up in Ikebukuro for almost a month by then. Is it just a coincidence or has something happened to the Informant?

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day and the sun shone bright through the opened window, as the wind danced smoothly into the medium sized messy room.

Shizuo woke up as soon as the warm yellow light hit his eyes.

Not quite awaken yet, he tries to get up, and stops when his feet hit the cold wooden floor of his bedroom. Still sitting on his bed, he freezes for some time and then shakes his head violently, trying to shrug out a bad feeling. He takes his right hand to his head and tries to take his messy bleached hair out of his face.

Then, as the blond tried to figure out what that feeling might have been about, his thoughts were interrupted by someone that rang the doorbell.

Forgetting about the issue momentarily, the man finally got out of bed and, surprised at the fact that it was already 1:23pm, he realises that he's late for work

The tall man dashed to front door, curious about who was it that would want to visit the monster of Ikebukuro, even though he had a good hunch about who that was.

He finally reached the front door and peeped through it, only to see that his previous hunch was correct.

Shizuo rushes to open the door, and finds his employer outside his apartment with a worried expression on his face.

"Shizuo-kun, are you alright? I waited for you for about an hour, and you didn't show up. Since you're never late nor do you ever miss, I assumed that something bad had happened and decided to come check on you."

Letting the man inside his house and into the almost empty living room, Shizuo yawned, and spoke with an apolagetic smile on his face.

"Tom-san...I'm sorry. There's really nothing wrong... My alarm clock, kind of...doesn't work...''

''Shizuo-kun, you really have to stop smashing things...''

''It was making too much noise at night because that bastard Izay-''

Even before concluding his sentence, Shizuo frooze and shivered when his red eyed arch-nemesis popped into his mind as a mirage that faded when Shizuo shook his head, telling himself that there was nothing to worry about, although he had a feeling that there was something wrong.

The blond male stood there looking at nothing, trying to convince himself that his feeling wa wrong. Time stoped for him as he wondered, lost in his thoughts when he was interrupted by the man standing before him.

''Shizuo-kun? Are you sure you're alright? You seem unlikely distracted...''

Almost like suddenly awakening from a long nightmare, Shizuo answers the man half-heartdly.

''Oh...Tom-san... I'm sorry. I just thought of something and spaced out... had a rough night...''

''I think that you should skip today. Most of them are midlle-aged low-rank business men, so today you should stay home resting.''

''There's no need to worry Tom-san. I'm alright now. It was just...a thought...''

''Ok. If you feel like coming then, it's your choice...''

''I'm gonna get ready. Please wait just a little bit.''

Shizuo rushed out of the living room and into his bedroom, that was at right side in the end of a small corridor. He got in quickly leaving the debt-collector that was his employer, alone.

He slammed the door behing him, leaning against it in thought, his heart beating abnormaly fast. Recalling the sight of the man whom he hated so much, the one who has been making his life a living hell ever since highschool, the man couldn't help worrying about the informant.

''Come on Shizuo, you can't actually be worrying about the flea. There's no fucking way you'd be worrying about that damn flea!''

He thought. Althought he couldn't stop himself from noticing that the raven hadn't shown up in Ikebukuro for 3 weeks by then.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2 #

**Chapter 2**

*Right after getting dressed and ready to go, Shizuo and his employer went out to their work: debt-collector and his body guard.*

*However, Shizuo can't seem to leave the idea that something is or will go wrong.*

Passing through the streets of Ikebukuro Shizuo and Tom walked side by side.

Every once in a while, someone would stop on their way just to comment the fact that there was a man dressed in bartender clothes walking by.

Although Shizuo was already somewhat used to that kind of reactions and treatment, the fact that people would actually stop themselves just to look, was still annoying.

Going from place to place, they weren't even noticed among the crowd that walked on the downtown of Ikebukuro.

That day, the two man did their jobs thoroughly, collecting Money from the ones who owed it.

Shizuo was distracted, so the day went by softly, except for the fact that from time to time some random man would fly a good 5 feet above solid ground.

Several debts repaid later, Tom decided to take a risk and actually ask his kouhai about the reason behind his distraction, hoping that he would not unleash the beast.

''Shizuo, I think that maybe we should call it a day.''

Spaced out, Shizuo didn't even notice his Senpai calling out to him. Noting that the blond wasn't listening Tanaka Tom tried again, this time speaking loudly while taping his shoulder.

''Shizuo, are you listening? Earth to Shizuo.''

Finally riped from his line of thought Shizuo answers the dread locks haired man a little confused.

''Tom-san... I'm sorry, I wasn't listening... what were we talking about?''

''I noticed that. We weren't talking about anything in particular.I just said that it would be better If you went home... get some sleep.''

''I'm sorry Tom-san, I can stay 'till the end of the da-''

''I don't want to hear excuses. As your Senpai I worry about you. You yourself admitted that you had a rough night so the best thing for you to do now is to go home and have some sleep.''

''But the day isn't over yet, and about the night I've recovered from it already. It's just that I can't take something out of my mind...''

Suddenly realizing that there really was something wrong about Shizuo, Tom asked teasingly...

''Oh... I bet it's a girl~.''

Almost instantly, Shizuo blushed at the thought. And had an ultimate desire to laught out loudly as he imagined Izaya as a girl, only to return to his normal self finally letting go the thought that there was something wicked going on that day.

Still a bit blushed Shizuo tried giving his Senpai an answer that made some kind of sense without letting him understand the source of his distraction.

''Tom-san, you're wrong... it's not that...''

''Oh, really~?"

''Yes, really. I've never even had a girlfriend so...''

Shizuo lowered his head embarrassed at the thought that he was, most likely, the only guy of his age with his good looks that never had a girlfriend.

''I know that. I've been with you for too many years to think that you would be this thoughtful over a girl''

Relieved that his Senpai was only teasing him, Shizuo felt like laughing again, because it would be normal for a 24 years old man to be thinking about a girl and not about his *male* arch-nemesis.

''Do you want to talk about it?"

''Huh?"

''I asked If you wanted to talk about it. Something is obviously bothering you.''

''It's okay. I mean...it's nothing, probably...''

''Anyways, I'm here if you need to talk. And I still think you should go home.''

Giving up on trying to explain himself to the smaller man, Shizuo finally decided to accept the offer and go home.

Thanking his Senpai before turning his back to him, Shizuo started to walk his way home, drowning in his thoughts once again.

Shizuo arrived home a good 20 minutes later and whispered a sad _*I'm home*_ to no-one in particular as he got inside his apartment.

He changed from the bartender clothes Kasuka had given him, placing them carefully on a chair in the living room, into something more comfortable; he opened his fridge and drank his milk making it his dinner since he wasn't hungry. He got into bed, and 10 minutes later was fast asleep.

The next day there was going to be a festival in Ikebukuro so Tom had told him that there was no reason for them to go to work nor tomorrow nor the day after, and that they should enjoy the festivities once in a while.

Shizuo woke up the next day feeling sluggish. He got out of bed, drank his milk, washed his teeth, changed into his usual clothes and sunglasses, and went out for a walk through his beloved Ikebukuro.

Sitting on a park bench Shizuo took out of his shirt pocket a package of cigarettes, grabbed one, and put the package back on the pocket.

As he smoked, he leaned back on the warm wooden bench and enjoyed the quiet breeze that ruffled his bleached blond hair, he closed his eyes for some time, feeling sleepy at the sound of the wind that agitated the tree branches causing the leaves to flow with the soft tide. Feeling like all his worries would be washed, and taken away with the wind, Shizuo kept day-dreaming for a while, until, he heard voices approaching. There were 3 teenagers passing by. The blond was about to fall on his thoughts once more when he heard a familiar name.

Teen 1 '' Have you heard the news?! They say Orihara Izaya went missing!"

Teen 2 '' OMG! *the* Orihara Izaya went missing?!"

Teen 3" Who is he?"

Teen 2" OMG. You don't know?! Orihara Izaya is like the biggest and most famous information broker of this area!"

Teen 3" Then, wouldn't it be normal for him to disappear? After all there must be a lot of people that don't like him.''

Teen 1" You don't get it. Do you know Heiwajima Shizuo?"

Teen 3" Yes. People say he's the strongest man on Ikebukuro.''

Teen 2" Well, that's just it! Rumors are that Izaya can take Shizuo in an one-on-one fight!"

Teen 1" Well, not really an *one-on-one* fight because he just keeps running away and throwing knives at him''

Teen 3" Wow! Then, you're right. It is strange for a guy like him to just suddenly go missing. Do you know anything else?"

Teen 1" Well...''

At this the three teenagers, two boys and one girl, shivered at the shadow that loomed upon them. Reflexively stepping backwards, the teenagers first thought was that they had to run away...fast. When they were about to dash anywhere far away from the giant shadow, it's owner spoke.

''About that story...can you tell me more?"

Teen 2 '' S-story? ''

''Yes...the one about Izaya...can you tell me more?"

Terrified, the two boys were about to run as fast as they could to wherever their legs would take them as they realized the identity of the man before them, when, suddenly a calm voice spoke.

Teen 3''We don't really know anything else and there's no actual prove that he's actually missing, those are just rumors, but, since you over heard our conversation, you should know that already.''

Feeling a little embarrassed at the fact that he actually eavesdropped on a conversation, Shizuo lowered his head and apologized.

''It wasn't my intention to hear your conversation, sorry 'bout that.''

Teen 3" It's okay. We were talking loud anyways. And, you are Heiwajima Shizuo-san, right?''

''Yeah. Why d'you ask?''

Teen 3" Just confirming. You aren't scary as most people say you are.''

Blushing at the sudden almost-compliment, Shizuo gave out a little laugh and replaced his not-so-scary expression with a wide smile.

''Oh...is that so? Haha, thank you, I guess.''

The two boys who had maintained stance ever since the beginning finally let their guard down when they acknowledge that Shizuo wasn't as dangerous as everyone said and that, right now, he wasn't a threat at all, in fact, they even thought that the blond was actually quite nice.

Teen 3" Ok, we'll be going now. Sorry we couldn't be of much help.''

''It's okay. Sorry I heard your conversation. I'll go too. Bye.''

Teen 3" 'Kay. See Ya.''

Turning his back to the three teenagers, Shizuo waved a last goodbye and carried on his walk alone leaving them by themselves.

Waving back to Shizuo, the three teenagers were still perplexed at Shizuo's warm personality, which was the exact opposite of the one they were told about.

Teen 2 ''Wow. That...was...Awesome! I mean, I was like _OMG_ at first, and then he gives that wide smile as If he was real' happy. That's **not** how I imaged the beast of Ikebukuro!"

Teen 1" Well, they say you can't judge a book by its cover.''

Teen 3" Anyways, why was Shizuo-san wondering about Izaya? Doesn't he always just chase him?''

Teen 1" I don't know. He's probably just trying to kill him again''

Teen 2" Yeah, probably...''

Teen 3 '' I don't think so...''

Teen 2" Oh yeah? What makes yo' think that? And, how did ya know he wasn't gonna smack yer face if you talked to him? ''- the boy asked his friend with a curious stupid-like smile all over his face.

Teen 3'' Well, when he approached I got really scared, and then...I noticed his expression. It was a really serious expression, but, there was something about it...something behind all that seriousness...

he looked...

...distant...

...and also...

...he looked...

...sad...

With this, the three teenagers kept on their way and didn't speak for sometime while they walked.

Shizuo kept on walking until he reached his home. Once again he changed into something more cozy and drank his milk.

He was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. He tried to sleep but couldn't. He tossed and turned until he finally gave up. He couldn't stop thinking about what he heard on the park that day. Yet again, he was getting the feeling that something was wrong. Whether the flea was really missing or he was scheming something against him or the peace in Ikebukuro again, and that really left the blond worried, he didn't want to be charged with any more crimes he didn't commit.

At long last giving up his pride and hoping not be misunderstood, Shizuo decided to call his friend Shinra.

He got out of bed and picked up his phone. He got back to his bed and sat on it. He dialed his friend's number and waited...

Shinra was sleeping soundly, when he heard a loud noise next to his ears. His phone was ringing. He picked it up, surprised to hear Shizuo's voice on the other side of the line. He looked at his clock which read 03:57am. Shinra was used to pick up his phone at the middle of the night due to his work as an underground doctor, however, it was weird to have the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro calling him at that hour, instead of kicking his door in without any kind of previous warning.

To Shinra's surprise, Shizuo spoke with a smooth low voice.

''Hi. Sorry to be disturbing yo' this late at night''

As always, Shinra responded in a too-happy tone of voice that could and would be recognized by anyone that knew him, in any part of the globe.

''Shizuo~~ good evening. What is it?~ It's rare for you not to be kicking my door in and actually use the phone~"

''Yeah, you keep talking and I'll do as you wish''

''Okay, okay, sorry.~ So what's up?"

''Well, it's just something I've been wondering about...''

''Wow! Shizuo you've been thinking! I'm proud!"

''Shut the fuck up Shinra! I'll kick your sorry-ass! You're starting to sound like Izaya!"

''Okay, okay, sorry, sorry, haha. So, what did you want to talk about?"

''Well, I was thinking, have you seen that bastard Izaya?"

''No. Why do you ask?"

''Because I haven't seen him in a while so I thought he was out there scheming something again.''

''Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in about... 3 weeks, if I'm not mistaken. It's weird for him not to come here with some kind of injury, or call to annoy me. What's even weirder is that whenever I called him for some kind of information he didn't answer, even though he always does.''

''And, today I heard some kids sayin' something about him having disappeared. Since he goes there a lot I thought you might know something...''

''Sorry, I really don't know anything. But, it's weird of you to worry about Izaya...''

''I'm not worried about the damn flea! I just don't wanna get charged with crimes I didn't commit! I swear if you say that again, your door will be flyin' inside your house in 15 minutes!" - Shizuo almost smashed his phone but controlled himself because this was already the third one in a month.

''Okay, sorry... If I know anything else you can be sure you'll be the first I'll tell. Well, not actually the first... since I tell my Celty everything before telling anyone else~~~ Do you know?~~, yesterday, w-''

The only think that was heard after was the sound of Shizuo hanging up the phone in his friends face.

Shinra laughed a little at his friend's reaction even though he knew from the start that Shizuo was going to do that.

He placed his phone on a small bedside table and soon was fast asleep again.

Shizuo threw his phone to a pile of clothes on the floor and sank on his bed once again. Lying on his bed Shizuo looked through his opened window and watched as a massive cloud obstructed the shining full moon, falling asleep as he remembered how Izaya would always make him chase after him into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm so sorry for any mistakes and if something is not accordingly to the original story line(habits, personalities and such) please let me know:) i'm sorry if it sucks...

* * *

_Shizuo was, yet again, worried that something might have happened to Izaya_

* * *

The next day Shizuo woke up early in the morning.

Feeling more enthusiasm than the previous day, he got up quickly, and did his everyday routine.

Not being able to keep himself from worrying, the blond was determined to find out what was actually going on with Izaya.

He went to the door and dashed outside.

As he walked through Ikebukuro, Shizuo found his way to Shinjuku, where the raven's house was located at.

He walked for what seemed to him like a long time, until he finally arrived to Izaya's office which was also his living apartment.

He stopped himself at the entry of the building. He wasn't quite sure why, but deep down, he knew. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew that the reason for his hesitance was _fear._ The man was afraid of what he could find. In between all of the possibilities the one that scared him the most was not that he would get hurt or killed nor the thought that Ikebukuro would be harmed or destroyed, but the one that he couldn't understand nor admit, the thought of Izaya being missing or hurt, that alone was the thought he was most afraid that would be the truth to be found when he entered the raven's apartment.

He lit up a cigarette and finally decided to enter the tall building, prepared to whatever was to be found inside the house.

Already outside Izaya's apartment, Shizuo clicked his tongue still not being able to understand why he was worried about the man whom he hated the most and was hated by. Although, certain that he was going to get mocked for the rest of his life if Izaya was actually alright Shizuo decided he was going to unravel the reason behind the raven's absence.

As a matter of habit, Shizuo was already preparing himself to kick the door inside when he remembered that he could always knock first, and so he did.

He knocked sometimes and rang the doorbell, when he started to feel anger rising. Thinking that Izaya was inside rolling on the floor laughing of him, the blond lost patience and punched the door inside, smashing it under his feet as he got inside ready to kill Izaya for actually making him go all the way from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku.

''Izaya! Where are you?! You louse!'' - he screamed.

As he got inside Shizuo was approached by a small - compared to himself - brunette. It was Izaya's secretary. Even after seeing that the beast of Ikebukuro had just broken his way inside her boss's office and house the green eyed woman remained as calm and stoic as always.

''Oh. Heiwajima-san. If you're looking for Orihara-san, he's not here.''

''Oh yeah... you wouldn't know where he is, do ya'?"

''Ah, that... I've been in vacation for the last 3 weeks. I came back today.''

''Oh...''

''Although...I think there's something wrong...''

''What do you mean...*_something wrong_*?"

''Orihara-san always has the studio clean... ''

Before being able to finish her sentence Namie was interrupted by a impatient Shizuo.

''So... that's not weird...''

At this, Namie, who had a pretty short temper that she only controlled when she knew she was going to get something in return, responded angrily, yet, maintaining her cold attitude and stance.

''If you were to actually let me finish what I was previously explaining, you would have understood that his cleaning habit was not the main problem. ''

Almost shocked at the small woman's response, Shizuo was starting to think that the lack of feelings and emotions towards what others think of her was the only reason that could explain her strength to work for Izaya. That, and the hunger the *_Ice Queen_ * (as Shizuo now thought of her) had for money.

''Sorry...''

''Now, Heiwajima-san, I refuse to explain anything else before you properly clarify the why you're looking for Orihara-san. It's really nice that you came all the way here instead of him going all the way to Ikebukuro, trying to escape work and leaving all the paperwork to me. However, as you can see, he's not here. And I can't have you chase and kill my boss.''

''Oh, that. I'm not here to kill Izaya. Not today anyways... I just find it strange that he hasn't showed up to annoy me for, like 3 weeks.''

''Humph... You know, Heiwajima-san, you don't exactly have the best of records. But, I think I will trust you this once.''

Shizuo found it strange that the Ice Queen was actually this cooperative, but, he went along with her to see if he could find anything else out.

''Well, as I was saying, Orihara-san has a cleaning obsession, so he always makes me or anyone else clean the studio every day. Nonetheless, when I got back from my well-deserved vacation, the studio was all messy. If you ask me, I'd say there were actually signs of struggle. The furniture was knocked down, the table and chairs were broken, the computer wires were cut, and I haven't yet checked the rest of the house.''

That statement knocked Shizuo down like he had just been hit by a 100 km/h travelling truck. * What is this woman thinking!? * Shizuo thought to himself.

The blond wasn't very fond of thinking and/or over-thinking things - that being the reason for his often clashes with Izaya- but, even for him it was obvious that, for a man who is obsessed with cleanliness, to have the house that messy, and to have actually signs of struggle in the house, there was obviously something wrong. Namie wasn't stupid, nothing like that, so, she couldn't have not understood that there was something wrong with her boss, despite that fact she acted so coldly and heartless at her boss's almost-certain-disappearance.

''I'll go check...''

Shizuo answered a little bit shocked with his own quick response. * Why am I damn worried about the flea?* Shizuo asked himself.

''His room is at the end of a corridor up the stairs.'' - Namie answered coldly yet again.

Even the beast of Ikebukuro felt insecure as he passed by Namie. The blond feared she might stab him or something just because when he threatens Izaya it is like threatening her money source. Even so, the man immediately forgot his insecurity and went by her without any trace of emotion. He put his left hand in his pocket and was about to take out a cigarette when he heard a soft yet imposing voice behind him.

''Heiwajima-san... I'm sorry but Orihara-san doesn't like people to smoke inside the apartment. It would be a bother if were annoy me because you smoked, don't you think?" - she asked rhetorically.

Shizuo wasn't afraid of this woman. He couldn't be. Nonetheless, the fact that she talked rashly to a man that could easily beat or even kill her was something that sent icy shills through Shizuo's body. The blond clicked his tongue, refusing to let out any signs of weakness, and led his remaining hand to his pocket.

Shizuo kept on climbing the never ending stairs stepping each stair steadily as if something was preparing to attack him from the shadows. And attack they did, only it wasn't the ordinary kind of attack. As Shizuo reached the end of the hall, he found, as Namie had said, the door to Izaya's room. The blond let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding, entering the room. As he did so, he couldn't help but to immediately look away from what he had just seen.

Inside, there was a large bed in the middle of the room directly in front of the door, and bedside tables at each side of it. Everything would be normal in the exaggeratedly big room, if it wasn't for...

*What the fuck is going on here?!* - Shizuo thought to himself.

The man finally entered the room struggling to look closer into it.

The bedside table on the right was knocked down, the one on the left was clearly out of place and everything that was once on top of the small table, was now either destroyed, knocked down to the floor or both. The bed sheets were undone but what shocked Shizuo the most was the absurd amount of dried up blood that was spilled everywhere in the room. Those were clear signs of struggle.

*The bastards attacked him while he slept!* - Shizuo guessed.

Te blond dashed out of the room and hurried down the stairs, he was so shocked at what he had just seen that he wasn't thinking clearly. As he ran down the stairs he miss-calculated the distance and fell, landing at the end of the stairs with his face followed by his entire colossal body with a *thump*.

Not yet recovered from the impact, Shizuo slowly and clumsily got up, feeling dizzy and wishing that the world would stop spinning.

Only to aggravate even more his already bad mood, the blond looked in front, only to notice that Namie was staring at him suppressing a laugh.

''Ara, Heiwajima-san, I would appreciate if you didn't make hoes in the floor, because I know you don't have the money to repair it.''

Shizuo was starting to understand why this woman was able to work for Izaya having to put up with the raven every day. They looked alike. Although, Namie's style of mocking people was subtle compared to the way Izaya would just troll people always letting out the worst about someone.

Trying to repress a vein already popping out on his forehead, Shizuo clenched his fists and let out a grin, when he remembered the reason behind his unsettling mood. A worried expression led its way to Shizuo's face.

"So, Heiwajima-san, what did you find? You look quite worried."

Still trying to find the words to describe what he had just seen, the blond took so long that eventually the green-eyed woman spoke again.

"And, the cat ate your tongue? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"It's Izaya... I think he might've been taken"

"Taken? As in kidnapped?"

"Yeah! What other meaning would 'taken' have?!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, fist of all, that bastard ain't been 'round Ikebukuro for a while now. And his blood stained bed sheets helped me with my conclusion!" - Shizuo said angrily.

"I think you may be right...then, that means..."

Suddenly, for the blonds' surprise, for the first time Namie was showing some concern for her bastard-of-a-(missing)-boss. Her eyes widened, and she broke out in a cold sweat, looking truly concerned. Namie made a run for Izaya's-full-of-computers-desk and started running her long fingers through the keyboard of what looked to Shizuo the main computer. Thinking the woman was searching for the raven, the blond started to consider that he had, somehow, managed to melt the Ice Queen's heart.

A few minutes went by. Shizuo had sat in a black-leather couch in the middle of the room, wanting for Namie to warn him if she found something. An awkward silence had installed in the large living-room. The only audible noise was the sound of the keyboard has the green-eyed woman quickly tapped the keys.

After 15 minutes - or so it seemed like to the blond Namie stopped her activity and sighed in relief. Shizuo abruptly got up from the couch hoping that the secretary had found something about Izaya's whereabouts.

''So, did ya find him?" - the blond asked quickly.

''What?" - also for the first time, Shizuo saw Namie confused after the happiest episode he had ever seen her have.

''The flea. Izaya. Weren't you just lookin' for him?"

''Oh, Orihara-san. No, silly you. I was just confirming that he had paid me this month's income. After all, I *did* promise my beloved brother that I would help him with his expenses~'' - Namie said in a what seemed to Shizuo like a too happy sing-song and somewhat disgusting voice that wound send chills through the bravest men's spine. *I mean, is this woman in love with her brother?!* - Shizuo asked himself.

Suddenly breaking out the happy character Namie, the Ice Queen, returned to her *normal* self.

''So, Heiwajima-san, what do you plan on doing?"

''What?"

''Don't play dumb. What do you plan to do about Orihara-san's disappearance?"

Shizuo did not see that coming. Sure, he been worried sick about Izaya - even if he himself didn't admit - sure he had gone to the raven's apartment looking for him, sure he had almost panicked when he imagined what he had suffered as he saw the blood stained sheets, and sure he wanted to do something for the brunette. However, when he decided to go look for Izaya in the raven's apartment, he didn't consider the possibly of him actually being missing. *He didn't want to consider that possibility*, so he didn't know what to do.

*I mean where do I even start?* - Shizuo was starting to feel the uneasiness growing inside him. As he sank in his thoughts, a small but impatient voce interrupted him.

''So...?"

''Ha?"

''What are you going to do? You did come all the way here to look for him, didn't you?"

''It's not like th-''

''What I'm saying is - Namie said, raising her voice - you have to find him.''

''Why? Just a minute ago yo' weren't concerned at all. Yo' were more worried about your money and your brother, weren't yo'? Why the sudden I-care thing?"

''Well I'm not. You are quite right Heiwajima-san. I do care more about my brother and money. Orihara-san just happens to be the source of that money. Hence, I need you to find him.''

''Oh yeah? Why would I do that?" - Shizuo couldn't help it. He was already trying to discover a way to find Izaya. Although he didn't like this woman's attitude. He didn't want to let her think she was somehow in control.

''Well, first of all, Heiwajima-san, I know you wouldn't want me to send the bill of that door you broke, directly to your house because like I said before I know you don't own the money to pay it. And I do believe you don't like crowds nor too much outside attention. How would you feel like if my mouth happened to let out that you are that Hanejima Yuuhei's older brother. Or is it Heiwajima Kasuka? What do you think would happen?"

The blond took that as a threat. And that was exactly what it was. Aside from the door that he would have to pay, if the world were to know that him and the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei - which was just a stage name, being his real name Heiwajima Kasuka, Shizuo's younger brother - were blood related, not only it would be bad for Kasuka to be known as the beast's brother, but it would, in a way be bad for Shizuo, for he would forever be haunted by monsters with cameras, the paparazzi. Like that all the privacy he had gained by dying his hair in a stay-away-from-me color would be lost. He didn't want that, and his brother's career meant more for him than his pride.

''You bastard. You are just like that Flea. Promise Kasuka won't get involved and I'll help.''

''Sure.''

''If you somehow get to him. If something happens to him, I swear! I'll come after you, and I'll kill you! Even if th-''

''I think that's enough Heiwajima-san. I told you I won't say anything. I don't break my word. Now, won't you please leave? With or without a boss, it's the same. I still have work to do and having you here is a distraction. You have already wasted enough of my time don't you think? I do expect to hear from you soon."

She was right. Nevertheless, that never stopped Shizuo before. He was starting to feel his blood boiling; he clenched his hands into fists, and let out a scary grin glaring the smaller secretary. Their eyes met and as Shizuo fought not to punch her, a bipping sound interrupted him. His shirt pocket was ringing echoing in the silent room. It was Shizuo's cell phone.

He calmed down, relaxing his hands and smoothing his grin and dark glare. He slowly took his cell phone of his pocket still staring Namie in the eyes when the Ice Queen dropped her glaring, clicking her tongue and slowly walking away. As she stepped aside Shizuo took a glance at his still-ringing cell phone, it was Shinra.

At long last a Shizuo interrupted his glaring at the secretary and reluctantly answer the phone.

'' Yes?! What the fuck do you want Shinra?!"

''Whoa, Shizuo, calm down. I think I found something.''

''Ha?!"

''About Izaya! I think I have a lead...''


End file.
